


DL 9

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10063304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: mcgenji "i tried my best to not feel anything for you. guess what? i failed."





	

They meet in the springtime, when pink coats the trees.

Genji watches the convoy come in, from one of the roofs of the estate; it’s one burly man with a beanie leading a team, all kitted up in black armor. _Special ops,_ Hanzo had told him, hushed like it was supposed to be a secret. _Father made an agreement...they’ll be visiting with us for a few days._

Genji huffs, uncrossing his legs and sliding closer to the edge of the roof, peering down at the team curiously. Between Hanzo, himself, and the palace guards, he can’t imagine what this extra security is needed for--but he’d rather not concern himself with the working politics of the clan affairs anyway, if he can help it. From his perch on the rooftop, the agents look so small, so helpless; beneath him, utterly, and the realization makes him smirk.

Black ops--and he could kill them, right here right now, without them being any the wiser. He knows he’s quick, knows half the team would be dead before they even knew a dragon was in their midst; knows he could strike from up here, entirely unseen, and be gone again in a heartbeat.

Genji rolls his eyes-- _special ops,_ indeed--and it’s when he’s moving back, readying to drop back down to the ground, that he sees it.

A flash of gold--one of the agents, around Genji’s age, with a scruffy goatee and a ridiculous hat that makes him stick out horribly. His head is tilted up, eyes a dark brown and fixed on Genji, like needles pinning him down; he stares at Genji and Genji stares back, and then the agent smirks, like he knows that just moments ago Genji had been mulling over how easy it would be to kill him. He reaches up, tips his hat, and continues to follow his team like nothing had happened.

Genji stares after him, even when the whole team disappears inside, even when there’s nothing left to see.

-x-

He learns his name is McCree.

Jesse McCree, only twenty-one years old, Blackwatch agent--and his laugh is like bubbling honey, his voice soft when he sings about coyotes and blazing stars, his hand warm when it brushes against Genji’s cheek. The night becomes their haven, when Genji can steal into the guest room McCree’s staying in or lead him out to the gardens by his hand, walk by the ponds where koi shimmer in the moonlight and just talk. And Jesse follows even though he knows he shouldn’t, trails after Genji like he’s a spectre lit by stars, and it’s only on their last night together that he finally breaks.

“I can’t keep doing this,” Jesse says, pulling his hand free--the flash of pain in Genji’s eyes hurts, but not as much as the thought of going back to Gibraltar without him, of never again seeing the way his eyes light up with starlight. “I can’t, Genji, we have to stop--”

“What?” Genji frowns, stopping beside Jesse; there’s accusation in his voice, a hint of betrayal that makes Jesse’s skin crawl. “What are you talking about? Stop--?”

“Stop this!” Jesse cries, throwing his hands up and taking a step back, like just being in Genji’s presence is enough to make him ache. “I tried--tried my best to not feel anything for you, not get attached, and--guess what? I failed. Now I have to go back, and you…” He trails off, but it doesn’t matter; Genji can hear what’s unspoken.

_You can’t come with me._

“We’ll find a way,” Genji tells him--because at the heartbreak in Jesse’s eyes, the desperation there, he needs it to be true. “I love you, Jesse. We’ll find a way.”


End file.
